Furons
, Cryptosporidium, Orthopox, Emperor Meningitis]] The Furons are an highly advanced alien species who hail from the planet Furon. They have used their unmatched technology to conquer and enslave worlds for eons. Furons are the central race in the Destroy All Humans! series. Biology Furons are a grey, bipedal species, with one pair of arms and have a large bald cranium with lighter circles on the side that glow. They have reflective eyes with no true eye color, three fingers with one thumb and the same foot size. Males have wrinkled skin, while females have smooth, pale skin and lack the aformentioned light circles. Furons are known for being physically weak, being easily reduced to paste when smacked into a wall, so they need personal shields to defend themselves. Despite this, soldiers are able to carry large weaponry with no trouble. The Furon lifespan appears to be five hundred years, though cloning makes them practically immortal. Since they live on a barren world, water is scarce, and as such, Furons lack the ability to swim. Abilities Furons may possess frail bodies, but their large brains are so intellectually advanced, it surpasses human thought tenfold. In a bonus content scene, it is even said that Furons don't need sleep. They also possess strong mental powers, due to years augmenting themselves with biotechnology. These abilities allow them to move and manipulate objects by thought (PK), read minds (Cortex Scan), use mind control on weak-minded life forms (Hypnotize), and create illusions in the minds of their enemies (Holobob). Furons with pure DNA can achieve even greater powers, which include limitless concentration, altering matter (Transmogrify), and possessing bodies to use as disguises (Body Snatch). Technology Because of their superior intellects, Furon technology is really advanced, so much that human devices are like toys in comparison. Most of their technological efforts have been focused on military applications. Because of this, Furons have established an unchallenged supremacy in the universe, conquering other races and destroying worlds. The Furons have created genetic manipulation and cloning technology, advanced weapons that harness many types of forces (plasma, electricity, ions, meteor showers, black holes, etc.), probing devices, armadas of flying saucers and motherships, tractor beams, force field technology, teleportation, etc. They formerly had devastating nuclear weaponry, until they converted to conventional arms after it caused their DNA mutation issue. Since Furons are so small and frail, they use technology to compensate and perform more difficult tasks. Invader soldiers use jetpacks for greater mobility, and shield generators to protect their bodies. Their mastery of biotechnology allows them to genetically enhance their mental abilities with ease. Needless to say, cloning is also an area that Furons have mastered, allowing them to clone new bodies whenever they die in order to attain virtual immortality. Cloning Despite the fact that cloning nearly wiped out the species, Furons rely on cloning for their everyday life. Due to overeliance on cloning, a Furon is able to take a vacation while his cloned self does the work. Despite that, Furons with a high number of clones are seen as reckless, due to the fact that they've been killed several times due to their behavior. Furons with a low clone count are seen as elders. Furons also consider themselves to be immortal, mostly due to the fact that their clones carry their personalities. The only way to truly kill a Furon is to delete it from the cloning banks, ensuring that said Furon won't come back as a clone. As long as there is only one existing clone of a Furon, if it perishes, its mind and essence is transferred to the next clone. If there are multiple clones, the minds are separated as individuals. Cloning is also useful to replicate legions of soldiers from just one Furon warrior, producing an army that is virtually numberless and highly expendable that can be used to conquer a targeted planet easily. If some of the cloned soldiers die, they can simply be replaced by more clones. The Furons have also used cloning to replicate Nexosporidium Warriors, a once-thought extinct species that they have enslaved into their service. Society Furon society can be quite cruel. Most Furons are very xenophobic and think little of wiping out entire races, enslaving them, or using them as toys. The humans are like cattle to them, with their only real value being the ancient Furon DNA inside their genome, and nothing else. Their species-wide ability to read minds forces some Furons to always tell the truth when encountering another Furon. Comedians are seen as pointless, but action movies are very popular. Somehow, when Furon names are translated, they turn out to be the names of several diseases and parasites. The Furon population is split into different ranks. There are leaders, scientists, workers, and soldiers, though there's little biological difference between each group. Large heads are prized by the Furons and are seen as status symbols, possibly signifying brainpower. History﻿ The Furons are the most feared empire in the Milky Way Galaxy, due to their frighteningly superior technology and collection of nuclear warheads. They have conquered over a thousand worlds and enslaved countless species for their empire. The beginnings of the Furon Empire remain clouded. What is known is that they encountered humanity early in their expeditions into space, and procreated with them, thus leaving a bit of Furon DNA in their gene pool. Earth was apparently forgotten, or it wasn't deemed important enough to take over at the moment. The Martian War At one point, the Furons discovered Mars and encountered the Blisk race millennia ago. Mars was an ocean world and the Blisk ruled an underwater paradise, but frankly, they were more than a little cocky about it. The Furons waged war with them, with most of their weapons proving ineffective against the Blisk, forcing them to use their nuclear weapons. In the end, Mars was reduced to a desert wasteland and the majority of their race was wiped out. The Furons couldn't account for one Blisk warship. They just assumed that it had been destroyed and the rest of the Blisk with them. The DNA Crisis Their unchecked nuclear weapons have left them unable to reproduce, due to their utter lack of genitalia. They have learned to clone themselves to keep their race from dying out, and this result has made almost all Furons virtually immortal. However, it was eventually discovered that the cloning process led to each new clone to become increasingly defective. The search for pure DNA has made Earth attract the attention of the Furons in 1959. The ancient Furons' "shore leave" to the planet Earth and procreation with its species left their brainstems seeded with pure Furon DNA. The Furon commander and scientist, Orthopox-13, was the one who discovered this and came forward with starting an operation to harvest the DNA from Earth's dominant species and conquer this new planet for their empire. At first, Pox sends a soldier clone by himself to Earth to scout the planet, but his incompetence got his Saucer shot down and Pox loses contact as a result. On urging from the next clone, Cryptosporidium-137, they travel to Earth in their mighty Mothership to rescue Crypto-136, and complete their assignment. To ensure their conquest runs smoothly, they land on an American farm and identify the dominant species as humans. Upon investigating the human population, they discover among the United States government, a shadow organization called "Majestic", who know about the Furons and possess advanced technology through study and dissection of the lost clone's corpse and weapons. The battle was long, but Majestic and their puppets were wiped out, and the Furons have replaced their President, taking complete control of the United States government. Though Furon dominance on Earth seems to have been secured, a decade later, they find themselves facing a new enemy, the KGB Russian agency. They have launched a nuclear missile at the Mothership, utterly destroying it, and taking Pox's body and the stored DNA with it. These human fools are determined to interfere with their mission, by attacking them and using methods to degrade the genetics of humans (drugs, spores, etc.), forcing Crypto to save the pitiful humans for his own species' survival. But, along the way, they find out that the Russians are merely puppets being manipulated by the true threat, the remaining Blisk survivors from the ancient war, who plan to seek revenge and transform the Earth into their new, irradiated home. They planned to bombard the planet with radiation, killing all of humanity and destroying the Furon DNA. After months of fighting, Crypto and Pox manage to save their mission and eradicate the Blisk for good this time. It is revealed that Pox makes use of the fast food business to dispose of the human corpses of whom they harvest the brains of to divert unwanted attention, by selling the body meat to Big Willy's, a hot dog fast food chain which Pox formerly owned himself. At one point, synthetic Furon DNA was created by the Master, ensuring that the Furon clones would not become unstable. But, the Furons on Earth were not notified and were actually purposely misled by the Master. Thinking that they have been manipulated and lied to for someone's personal gain, Crypto and Pox returned to Furon, or rather the Fourth Ring of Furon. Emperor Meningitis was the logical culprit, since he owns the Earth DNA gathering concession. At Crypto's urging, they try and eventually succeed in killing the Emperor. Following the Master's own death by Crypto and Pox while attempting to take the vacant throne, Orthopox-14 took Meningitis's place on the throne. Religion Furons believe in a god called Arkvoodle, also named "Lord of the Sacred Crotch" and is shown to have idols, leftovers from a previous Furon encounter, all over the surface of the Earth to mark Landing Zones for future invasions. One of the legends surrounding Arkvoodle is the coming of "Sacred Son of Arkvoodle" who will restore the Furon's genitalia in the second coming of Arkvoodle. Cryptosporidium was deemed to be this sacred son, and started a cult dedicated to Arkvoodle on Earth, though it was abandoned. It is still unknown when Arkvoodle shall return. Trivia *Since the Martian War and the Blisk's supposed destruction, the Furon defense budget has been downsized to divert resources to more frivolous concerns, such as poverty, education, healthcare, etc.﻿ Category:Furons Category:Races Category:Destroy All Humans! Introductions